1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and so forth for managing an event that is scheduled in advance and an event that occurs unexpectedly in a unified manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a recording, editing, and transmitting system using a video server is introduced in a television broadcasting station, and a method of recording a material (video data and the like) in this system is mainly categorized into the following two methods of (a) and (b).
(a) An operator (a person in charge of recording a material in a broadcasting station) sets a schedule in advance for the scheduled start time and scheduled end time of recording, and so the recording is performed automatically from the scheduled start time until the scheduled end time.
(b) In case that a necessity to perform recording occurs unexpectedly, the recording is started by a manual operation of an operator.
In those systems in the past, since the scheduled start time and scheduled end time of the recording which is scheduled by the above-described method (a) are displayed as a list on a screen, all operators (the operator who actually set the schedule and also the other operators) can easily comprehend this schedule. However, with respect to the recording which is started unexpectedly by the above-described method (b), it is difficult for other operators than the operator who actually started the recording to know the present situation (whether the recording still continues, or the recording has already been ended).
Hence, there is a possibility that after recording of a material A is started, for example, using the method (b), another operator happens to schedule recording of a material B using the method (a) by setting time as the scheduled start time before the end of the recording of the material A, and so the recording of the material A is interrupted by the recording of the material B.